


Sleeping under the stars for Slime_Bro

by SilverLunars



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, BBS, Comfort, Digital Art, Gift Exchange, M/M, Secret Santa, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLunars/pseuds/SilverLunars
Summary: Wanting to mix up a few ideas by adding Spirit society  Grimmjow from BBS and Ichigo desert society.added a bit of soft vibe to it and mixed up with the BBS/AU idea so hope it came out okay ^^hope you have a wonderful Christmas ~-The pose was used for this so only take credit for edits/rest of art and background.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: GrimIchi Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	Sleeping under the stars for Slime_Bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slime_Bro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slime_Bro/gifts).




End file.
